1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing systems, and in particular to data processing system structures and methods of operation for generating or creating a data processing application automating information management and supporting a business process.
2. Background of the Invention
Businesses must acquire and manage large amounts of information for decision making, planning, and operating the business. Each enterprise implements business processes for collecting and managing the information required for that particular enterprise. These business processes typically specify the individuals responsible for generating information, for reviewing and approving the information, and for accessing and using the information for specified purposes.
Data processing systems provide facilities to organize and manage large amounts of information. Unfortunately, these data processing systems must be programmed to implement the business process of a particular enterprise. Programming such a system requires the efforts of talented programmers over a relatively long period of time. This type of implementation is both costly, and potentially error prone. In addition, many enterprises have application development backlogs of several years.
Software products such as application generators have been developed in response to the need for more rapidly developed software applications. Related technical areas include computer aided software engineering (CASE), and fourth generation language (4GL). The terms are frequently used interchangeably. Examples of application generators are the IBM Cross System Product Generator, the Oxford Software Corporation User Files On-Line (UFO), and the Cullinet ADS/On-Line product.
Existing application generators typically provide an application designer with the ability to access a database for review and update according to predefined options. The application designer defines input and output options which allow the data to be accessed, reviewed, updated and returned to the data file. The definition of accesses permitted and the persons authorized to access the data is completed at the time of system specification and is static. That is, the generators provide no means of dynamically changing accesses required or authorizations permitted as the system operates. Similarly, the processing flow of the application remains static and generally does not change based upon data content.